The BreakUp Box
by sincerelymimi
Summary: Mimi is finally ready to move on with her life, she is successful and is now called the Pop Princess but she can't seem to get over Matt and he can't seem to fully let go of her especially now, he can't accept being alone
1. Happy Birthday

The Break-Up Box- For a broken heart From Mimi

Track One.

Happy Birthday

Yamato's POV

I wake up to the sound of my bandmates yelling outside, I was trying to get some sleep before the meeting at 4. I turn to look at the clock

"11:31"I say to one and stare at the white, boring ceiling.

Wonderful. The word drips of sarcasm. Once again I wake up alone to no one, and that was getting really old fast, I was starting to feel lonely even with my bandmates outside and all the girls that follow me, that come in and out of my apartment it means nothing now. Tk is right, being rich and famous is nothing if you don't have no one to share it with. I finally let myself think of my last girlfriend, well at least that's how I see it, she was the last women I ever loved. I think of the word loved? should I use past tense when it comes to her? was it appropriate? I don't think it is. I probably still love her, no I still do love her even though she hates me and of course with reason.

I couldn't help but sigh at my stupid mistake that risked me everything. I hear again all three band mates become arouse by the person on the tv, I could hear them clearly even from my room.

"So loud" I groan. I have two conclusion 1) porn 2) a hot girl nothing else would cause the guys to make such noises at this hour, I'm leaning more on option number 2 it seem more plausible since I think it might be to early for porn. I drag my body out of bed and across the room to where my band mates are sitting, idling around watching tv.

All my bandmates snap their heads to look at me with a perplex look on their face. "what?" I questioned them with a brow cocking up at them.

Haruto jumps to grab the control "shit" Haruto said out loud as he tries to change the channel quickly .

Takumi takes a sip of his coffee and didn't bother to look at me. Being his usual calm-self. Souta looks at me with wide eyes "you're up early" he tries to lessen the tension.

"what the hell is wrong with you guys?" I question them, I turn to look at Souta plopping on the couch and crosses his leg. "if you guys didn't act like wild animals maybe I would have slept longer" I look at the other two with a perplex look "whats wrong with these two?" I ask Souta.

The only calm one here, he seems like the only normal one. "nothing, the show got boring thats all" Haruto quickly answers.

I narrows my eyes on my bandmates and then Haruto. I wasn't buying it, not one bit, I might be blonde but I'm no idiot. if it wasn't for Haruto acting so strange I probably wouldn't have notice anything. "put the channel back on I want to see what you guys were going all crazy over" I look at Haruto.

if they were hiding something he wouldn't be able to lie, he was the only one of all of them that couldn't lie to save his life plus he was always way to easy to read. "um no t-that wasn't the show we were watching" he looks over to Takumi for help.

"yea, how about you tell us about that model from yesterday what happen?" I glare at the three, I know something was up they were all acting weird and way to nervous for just some "boring show" I cross my legs and lean in to grab the control. "nothing, I got her number we hd sex and she went home that's all" I answer nonchalantly.

Haruto jumps at the sight of me leaning in to grab the control, but to his despair I got the control before him. "um I don't think you want to do that" Takumi informs me.

"and why not? you guys were obviously having a blast from it" I press the "last" button. my eye grow and all four men sit there quiet; awkward silence; three of them in fear of my reaction and I wasn't even sure what to feel when my eyes laid on the tv screen.

There she was sitting on a pink chair in all her glory being interviewed. Her lovely golden locks of silk fall curling at her ends like always and adorn her goddess face. I'm was speechless 1) because she is beautiful; had I forgotten how beautiful she was? i mean is? my memory didn't do her justice not one bit 2) she was on the tv again.

She giggled which for me her laugher has always been music to my ears and still is. this is what his bandmates tried to hide from him, countless times they would hide her from him, it always fucked with my mind when I saw, heard, read anything that involved her, it fucks with me, it messes me up, because no matter what it was when she appeared it always ended with me regretting my stupid mistake and a bottle of some kind of liquor.

My bandmates closely looks at me but they didn't bother to utter any words until I was ready to talk. "and here you have it folks my new music video

"Happy Birthday" she winks to the camera.

I could swear I saw an anime heart. The music begins and her pop music flows in. "Aw! seriously Mimi?" Takumi said.

I didn't bother to look at him I just kept my eyes glued on her. the video opens with her in a room decorated for a birthday party and she starts to sing. I heard she had an album out called"The Break-Up Box" but nothing else, I kept far away from anything that circulates with Mimi.

This video was obviously targeted for me, for the reasons being 1) it was my birthday week 2) I am her ex-boyfriend and 3) the blonde guy in the video is obviously is me. Well at least her song was catchy.

I slump onto the couch. "dude Mimi is so badass" I don't bother to glare at him in normal occasion but he was right Mimi always had the courage and honest to do whatever she pleased. She was brave, honest and loving, she was everything I wasn't.

He looks at me "who cares" Takumi says he pats my back. I bet I could call her and ask her about this video and she would bravely answer me without ever looking away or in this case her voice wouldn't be shaky.

"yeah! it's not like Mimi is…" he stop to think of something insulting.

"Crap I got nothing" he said looking a bit disappointing. But you can't really say anything bad about her, I couldn't, I find nothing, I have no dirt on Mimi and I dated the girl.

I was about to walk out when I see Mimi in the video pop a heart-shape balloon. I wince slightly it wasn't noticeable at all to the band.

"its ok, whatever it doesn't bother me" that was a lie. I got up "I don't care, I'm over her and all her drama, I'm gonna go shower and get ready for the meeting today." Her video ends with her saying "Happy birthday to you" and blowing out the candles and if I was to pause the video and count the candles I bet I would find 26 of them on that cake.

I leave my bandmates in the living room speechless I did not want to have this conversation with them, I hardly like talking about it with my little brother; who I trust with everything. Mimi was a topic no one could make me speak of. No one. "Mimi" I uttered as I turned on the water and adjusted the water temperature.

I let the water calm me down, I'm annoyed by Mimi, but no matter how annoying it got she still is vivid in my head, her voice everything I couldn't get her out of my head. I'm over her; I keep repeating to myself; maybe not completely i mean she was my first true love, as lame as it sounds she was my first love probably my last.

I let her flow into my mind her smile her honey-sweet voice, or when she got mad how her cheek would puff. When they use to live together I would always come home to her not an empty apartment like now or wake up to no one in morning I had her, but I lost her and so much more. For something that in the end wasn't even worth anything.

"Dammit" I swore how much I regret ever cheating on Mimi and with Sora out of all people. I sigh. Why did it have to be me? of all people Sora had to develop a crush. I couldn't even remember why I did it? was it curiosity? probably I had only been with Mimi my whole life, since I was sixteen and since she was fifteen.

five years ago I lost her and all I had to show for it were my loving memories I had of her that haunted me but nevertheless I enjoyed when they visited me. Its thanks to her sunshine personality that I met and befriended my bandmates, why I even started the band, she gave me the courage to do it. She taught me how to be more social, how to express my feelings better, to talk with honesty and be brave. I laugh when I taught that she even gave me style, with her obsession with fashion. Him being her most important "client" being her boyfriend and an up-coming celebrity. I couldn't help the small aching feeling tugging at my weak, pathetic heart. I should have tried harder when she left, I should have never tried to be with Sora after Mimi left. I ruined it all. I did it to myself. I'm blame. I let the drops of water wash away all my thoughts of Mimi, I know it isn't healthy to think about her. It never was.

How I miss my sweet little Mimi.

Yamato's

Bandmates name:

Keyboards: Souta

Bass: Haruto

Drums: Takumi


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Track 2

Sleeping Beauty

Mimi POV

I wake up to the loud yelling voice of my manager or on good days I like to call him my best friend.

"Mimi you better be up or else" he yelled threateningly from outside my room.

I roll my eyes and grab a pink pillow and cover my head. I try to block the sunlight from creeping into my eyes and try once more to sleep. "Ugh, go away Tai" I groggily groan. He barges into Mimi's room, of course he doesn't listen to me.

"Get up sleeping beauty, you have a photo shoot in like an hour" he retorts pulling at my pink sheets. "Tai" I groan, it was way to early for him to being acting like… I jump out of bed as soon as his words sink in my head "What!" I exclaim and I turn to look at his bitter face.

"An hour and counting Mimi" he answers me back and quickly turns to my closet. I quickly run to my washroom "I'm never going to make it on time! Oh my Gosh I'll be late Tai! I'm never late" I drown in sorrow. "Oh god those poor people who had to wake up soooo early and I'm going to be late" I drown in despair.

"Quit you're crying and hurry up" I frown at Tai's answer. He's never this grumpy only when he doesn't eat or sleep well. "you're not helping the cause either Tai!" I yell at him as I take my tooth-brush and take a hold of my Disney princess toothpaste.

"You should have woken me up earlier Tai!" I stick my tooth-brush and begin to brush as fast and as properly as I can. I can hear him laughs "I'm not your father Mimi" I rinse out my mouth and stick my head out of the washroom

"obviously you're not my daddy, you're more like my older brother" I stick my tongue out playfully at him, his warm chocolate eyes light up and he smiles at me. He throws me a strapless pink dress and I mange to stumble but catch it nevertheless.

"Thank God I'm not your father, imagine? I'll probably have green hair instead of grey ones from all the stress you give me" I pout at him "meanie" I go back inside the washroom and strip down and picky put on the dress.

"and you don't have grey hairs Tai" I yell from inside the washroom. I look at the mirror and thankful I don't have to do to my hair or do my make-up. "Not yet! but I will soon" he answers me. Suddenly my stomach starts to growl, I look down at it and frown

"Tai, I'm hungry" I walk out of the washroom and walk to my bed and rest on it "What are you doing let's go! You can eat at the photo shoot" he pulls me by my hand and I'm at my feet. Him of all people should know how important it is to eat. We run out my bedroom and I manage to grab my purse off the counter while Tai rushes me to the door, he opens the door and doesn't let me pick up my heels.

"Wait Tai! at least let me put on shoes Geez" he looks down and finds me shoeless. he is surprised by his own tardiness, I bend down pulling my dress so it doesn't rise up and look up at him. He has his famous goofy smile tugging at his lips "sorry" he says softly. I giggle.

"Oh, Tai what am I going to do with you?" I have a small smile begin to form. He laughs at my statement while I slip on one of my heels "Its more like what are you going to do without me eh?" We both laugh at this for a moment while he reached out his hand to help me stand up.

"Heels? Really Meems when your late?" I nod "Yup, if I'm going to be late then I want to be fashionably late at least" I smile to him and he burst into laughter while holding out the door for me "right because that's what matters whether you look good or not?" I look at him frowning "of course it matters" I tell him pulling out my ray bans out from my purse.

"Have I taught you nothing of the fashion world? Geez Tai when will you ever learn?" I ask with a tint of disappointment.

"Sorry Meems, but I'm your manager not your intern" he laughs as we make our way down the building and to the photo shoot.

As we walk out of the building and to the car my eye catches a glimpse of a blonde head and I snap my neck as a reflex to it and turn around. I look around the parking lot for the blonde as my heart starts to accelerate with each passing second. I quickly find the replica. Oh my God, I thought that was him I think to myself, as I pull my hand to my heart to feel my heart rate drop and become normal once again.

"Whats wrong?" Tai asks me "oh I thought I saw someone I knew" I quickly tell him trying to dismiss it with a waving hand indicating its not important, I didn't want to tell Tai that I thought it was him, he would probably get mad at me and I wouldn't blame him either after everything I went through its ridiculous to get like this.

"Oh" he says as he opens the car door for me and I step in and he begins to drive off. I wonder how Yamato is? I sigh in disappointment at my sudden question. What do I care? I bite my lower lip but I still do even if it is a tinny tiny bit I still care. I look out the window and unusually I don't tease Tai at all or even utter a word.

"What's wrong Meems?" he caught on quickly but then again it was pretty obviously that something is wrong when I'm quiet. it's a rare sight. "Nothing just thinking" I try to hold in my sigh and to my success it stays. I look back at him "hunger I guess" he faintly smiles "liar" I bite my lower lip and look down at my hands "sorry" I fiddle with my nails trying to chip my pink nail polish.

"you know I saw that blonde guy in the parking lot" he takes his eyes off the road and turns to look at me for a second, I instantly look up at him my eyes slightly wide and fill with embarrassment. " and i know you though it was Yamato" suddenly I feel my face become consumed by a tint of rosy red blush making its way to my cheeks.

"You know I don't get it, why you still like him" there is a slight annoyance in his voice but it's still calm and sweet, filled with concern he sighs "and here I thought you were over him" I look back at my hands as I fold them neatly on my lap. I decide to give up and fess up. "I am, swear!" I exclaim desperately looking up at him

"it's just that sometimes I don't know?" I return my eyes to my hands ashamed of myself. I desperately try to explain to him my mixed emotions or convince him, but he doesn't say anything he just keeps his eyes on the road "I haven't thought about him in so long but it's just that well you know, his birthday is coming up" he sighs in annoyance and his nose flares up.

I was waiting for that reaction, he had been way to patient with the situation I was beginning to worry. "but it really did look like him though I'll give you that" he calms down oddly enough and offers me a weak but reassuring grin. I smile and I can tell he caught from the corner of his eye.

"I know right? But then I saw that guy and I was like Oh My Gosh! he would never be caught wearing that!" At this Tai smiles "Oh my gosh you caught that too? I though I was the only one?" he mimics horribly me with a high pitch voice.

"I do not sound like that Tai" I grin at him with a glare. He cocks an eye brow at me. "You totally do doll" he does it again. With this we both end up bursting of laughter while he drives. my stomach growls again like a loin roaring when hungry.

"Tai…" I call his name lovingly.

"what do you want Mimi?" I'm astonished by his question and I pout at this.

"Oh don't act all shocked" he says with a grin "you always want something when you call me like that" I gasp dramatically "I do not" I retort back at him but he only laughs "like I said what do want Meems?" I pout at him once again and my cheeks puff up.

"Mimi" he calls my name out with a smile and pinches my cheek. My stomach once again growl this time stronger than before, I feel utter defeat.

"I'm hungry" I answered him. His face instantly brighten up and bares a shining smile "Don't say it" I warned him as I pull my cheek out of his grasp and pout again. The car is instantly filled with his booming laughter "don't even say a word Tai" I cross my arms fighting back his contagious laughter while he makes a turn to the nearest drive-threw of Starbuck.


	3. The Encounter

Track 3

The Encounter

The camera lights are much brighter here in the hall, the paparazzi go crazy like piranhas in a pool of meat, I pull out my raybans "So far so good" I think as a I protect my eyes from the light. The meeting had been great, and the band is bursting with excitement. As we all walk in the hallway I feel my phone vibrate in my pant, I check who it is and pick up.

"Brother! How did the meeting go?"

I hear my little brother excited voice on the other end, I laugh to myself.

"Great" I smile.

"We signed and I'll start work soon" I inform him.

I start to pull away from my bandmates giving myself some private space for my conversation with TK. I did not want the paparazzi and reporters to catch anything. " I saw Mimi's new video" I quickly tell him, I lean against a wall to support myself and readjust the phone by placing in between my shoulder and cheek. I can feel my face start to brood and my arms automatically cross themselves against my chest.

I wait for his response and I can hear him readjust himself. As if he is preparing for some presidential speech or something. "you did, did you? " He gulps and I realize that he is hiding something from me.

"Spit it out TK" I inform him, I hate when people act like I'm some kind of battered child. "well" he drags on not getting to the point. "I'm listening dear little brother" I rise my voice to alarm him.

I can hear him whisper to someone and I'm certain it's Kari. Probably discussing the topic at hand. My patience was running low, but then again I never did have any patience to begin with. that is something I lost along with Mimi.

"Tk, get to the point" I bark.

"oh ok, well Kari and I were out with Mimi the other day, you know how she is, all bubbly and Mimi-like" he pauses for a second "and she did mention the video that was coming up" he finished speaking nervously.

I could tell that wasn't the point of the story, I know he wants to tell me much more than that. "and?" I question as I massage my temples from my stress level rising.

"ok this is just a speculation, you know just something Kari and I come up with on our free time, it might just be us over analysing it" I sigh in annoyances, and he knows my temper will reach its peak.

"what is it? I ask him.

"ok well We think Mimi and Tai might have something going on, and I mean _**more **_than just friendship Matt, I think Mimi might have a crush on Tai and Kari says she can practically confirm that Tai has a crush on Mimi, but this isn't like for sure or anything remember it's just us speculating here" I can hear Tk take one big breath after his speech but suddenly I blank out.

I blink once and the news starts processing in my head but it doesn't seem like I'm accepting it, I wasn't expecting this at all, I mean I always did know Mimi would eventually more on with her life find a nice guy get married and all that fairy tale stuff. She had _always_ dreamed of that. She was a sucker for those "happily ever after life" On the other hand I shiver at the thought of marriage; my parents failed marriage and the outcome with Mimi left me a scar whenever the topic of love or settling came up. I couldn't shake the idea or the thought of the two together. It still wasn't settling in.

"Mimi and Tai? really I mean he's a good-looking guy and funny too, and he's a good person too, why not? I mean she, if I'm correct hasn't been with anyone since me" I answer Tk. I start to repeat their names in my head to try to make it believable.

"Tai and Mimi, Mimi and Tai" Somehow it didn't make sense in my head no matter how many times I repeat their names in my head or in which form I do it. But why not? that haunting question. It plausible. Plus Mimi deserve happiness, Tai can give her that. But yet I find myself still repeating their names in my head "Mimi and Tai. I begin to crouch down to the ground and ponder at the new idea of them being together and new questions start to form in my head like; when did it happen? how long have they liked each other? but it didn't matter because in the end Mimi and Tai have feelings for each other. I could feel my face turn grim.

"Matt?… MATT?" I hear Tk's worry voice over the phone. "huh what Tk?" I ask him trying to act normal. "you blanked out there, I got worried" I make sure to sound disinterest on the information.

"oh, don't worry about that if its true than I wish them the best" that was partly a lie, I am a sore loser after all and I guess it still isn't over for me.

"are you really ok if they do end up dating? i mean I know you still have a thing for her" he ask me ever so gently, as if I'm a child who had just gotten hurt or something.

"what? fine i mean i do care but I'm not in love with her anymore at least not how you think" that was a lie, but i guess at this stage i believe if i lie to myself and others i might finally believe the lies i say. Saying i don't love her leaves a bitter-sweet taste in my mouth. i take i hold of the phone with my free hand and i can feel the stress pile up. With my other free hand i run my fingers through my hair.

"you don't have to lie to me Matt" he talks sweetly to me. "I'm not" i try to rebuttal but we both know that is a lost cause. i glare at the floor, angry at myself and at Tk for seeing right through me. When did he get so clever?

"i don't know who you are trying to lie to or convince but it isn't me" i sigh "whatever Tk, you shouldn't hold onto the past" i tell him, I'm clearly annoyed so he shouldn't push my buttons anymore and he knows it. "look at who is talking. " He pokes at the subject. My anger rising faster than before. "Matt this isn't like 100% certain! you can always go back to Mimi and win her back" i scoff "right Tk" i hang my head and look up at the ceiling. "I'm serious! Matt you can't lose hope! i know it still isn't over!" i can hear his hope building up, his eyes burning with passion, something i lack.

"I wish i had your hope, because maybe it would have made a difference" i stand straight and cross my legs as i once again lean in on the wall.

"Matt you make it seem like she's married with children" i feel him pouting on the other end of the line."she deserve a chance to be happy" i sincerely answer him. its something i have always want for her. whether it be it with me or not. It doesn't matter.

"so do you! why can't you both be happy? why not together?" it keeps fighting for a battle already lost. "because Tk i fucked up, remember?" i hate speaking about this topic, or even remembering it. It always ruins my mood.

"so? that was years ago! why not try again? what do you have to lose?" i push myself off the wall "my pride?" i answer him. It was the only thing have left. My image. I have to protect.

"seriously? and how is that pride doing for you? keeping you good company? i hear the sarcasm in his voice which is rare for him, especially towards me.

"Tk she doesn't want me what don't you understand? if Kari cheated on you with your best friend would you forgive her? would you forgive them?" i waited for his answer but he is left speechless. I'm not surprise, i except silence.

"you know right away i wouldn't and i know neither did Mimi but i know i love Kari and it would be stupid for me to even bother wasting my time and someone else's time on attempting to love that person if it isn't Kari, so to your answer yes, believe it or not i would and so would Mimi, she's a sucker for all this romantic stuff and tragic lover story, you know she is" He was right Mimi is a sucker for all that but she isn't stupid either. God! his hope and logic were getting to me. Not good. I readjust my phone back to my shoulder and cheek. i look down to my hands and think about it and i try to fight the hope that has been ignited within me but i try to toss away the thought. "I don't think so, i just regret this whole mess"

"what happen to i living a life without regret?" he ask me dryly.

"ha" i chuckle "i regret teaching her how to write songs" he chuckles his mood drifting back to old sweet Tk. "right, look you have a chance i mean it won't be easy probably the hardest thing you will ever do in your life, you will have to lose your _man_ pride and all your glory but I'm certain if you just make her doubt herself, even for a second into believing you, I'm telling you Matt you have a chance " he makes it sound so easy and he feeds me hope and its man worse enemy. I look at reflection of the window close by, at that instant being hit by reality.

"i'll talk to you later, Take care you two and thanks" he sighs and can see him pout in my head. "ok, goodbye Matt, remember you still have a chance" i nod but not actually believing him.

"bye Tk" i hang up quickly and on the idea of Mimi and decide to text the model from yesterday. I had to eliminate that idea, it was like a virus to my body.

I continue walking not taking notice of my surrounding and keeping my pace slow. Letting everything Tk said settle in. I see from the corner of my eyes an object, a blur coming at the speed of light. I take no interest in it. i scoff. Stupid girl, she's probably late at that speed. I shake the thought out of my head. I decide to text the model from last night and BOOM.

My phone flies out of my hand towards the floor, my forehead hits her's and my body collides with the girl sending her small body flying the same direction of my phone. "aww awww awwww" i hear the girl moan in pain. "shit" i curse. "look where your going" I growl at her as i look up to her. My body freezes as she massages her forehead. "what did you say" she questions me. "Mimi?" i ask her. My hands beginning to get sweaty. A thick layer of awkwardness enters the building. She looks at me and her eyes widen and she manages to blink a few time. "Yamato" she doesn't question me because its clear who we are. Suddenly she drops to the floor, i rush to her side to see her pass out on the ground. "Shit! seriously Mimi?" i sigh "Still as dramatic as ever i see" a small and quick chuckle escapes me and bring myself to pick her up from the floor and to a room to lay her somewhere comfortable.

"Tai?" she calls him out a mid her sub-conscious. this triggers my jealousy slightly. I glare down at her. in conscious state she stares at me blankly. "ahhhhhh" she yells "Rape, kidnap, fire! Someone help me!" "someone please help me!" i jump at her shirk and immediately manage to cover her mouth with my hands, dangerously close to one another only inches away from our faces. "shhhh" i look back at he door and windows to see any movement. "Shut up Mimi! are you crazy?" i sigh in relief, and i am able to breathe properly except for the fact of her perfume gets caught in my nose. she pushes my hand off her lips. Great i could feel lip gloss all over my hands. "not as crazy as you! gosh Yamato i knew you were crazy but not a freaking kidnapper!" she yells once again. "shut up! you should be thankful i saved you"i yell back not helping the situation. She glares at me cocking her eyebrow at me "sure you did from what?"she finally lowers her voice. i freeze at the sudden question, i really didn't know what to say, i look around and call out the first thing that catches my eye. "the floor" I look at her and hopefully she falls for it. "you see! you're a liar!" she didn't fall for it, i sigh. She isn't as naïve as she use to be i guess, i assume life teaches harsh lessons. "you out there there are paparazzi and reporters" i jerk my fingers to the door. She gasp placing her gentle hand on her chest. "oh-no! did they see anything?" she looks at me all concern. "i don't think so" i avoid her doe-like eyes.

This all seems way to natural and oddly familiar as if nothing between us ever happen, or if we were friends in the past and just reunited, and it made me feel like shit to know everything was still the same. I felt like nothing talk or arguing with her. I felt like it was high school all over again with her, when I still hadn't grown the balls to man up ask her to be my girlfriend or at least confess to her. Great I was 16 all over again. Except for the teenage hormones but I'm certain Mimi is capable of bring back the hormones . She was, is always the only person who can take me out of my comfort zone.


	4. Nostalgia

Track 4: Nostalgia

I sit there in front of Yamato, watching him with fascination. Oddly enough, I did not feel any remorse when my eyes hit his beautiful face. Maybe it was the fact that he still looks the same, as if a day has not passed by since the day we broke up. As if time broke and stopped moving, like some broken clock. Maybe it was the fact that he still was the same, his attitude hasn't change he is still the same guy I met years ago. It was beginning to get very awkward and I hate those silent situations. I mean I totally avoid them its just sooo uncomfortable. I begin to stand up and as I do I make my way to the door completely turning away from him and his eyes. When did I ever become such a coward? "Um" I look down at my shoes. "I have to go, Tai's probably looking for me" I start to lean in for the doorknob and I can hear now the paparazzi and their camera's click. "Yeah me too" I can hear him stand up fast. "I mean Tai isn't looking for me but I have to go too," he suddenly said. I try not to grin at his sudden outburst but I couldn't help but feel it try to fight me, it feels so wrong that everything is so natural. "Mimi?" "Mimi?" "MIMI?!" I hear Tai's angry voice yelling for me. "I'll go first you can go after" I don't let him finish and I just open the door and walk out quickly before anything could be said.

I stand against the closed door; memorized by him, even though I don't hate him anymore. I still can't shake him off. "Mimi? Where the hell are…" Tai stops dead in his track "there you are!" I look up to meet his furious glare. He grabs my wrist with too much force "aw Tai" he doesn't leg go instead we go for one of his famous runs. "Tai! I huff, "you know I suck at running I can hardly keep up with you" he glares down at me "if you weren't late then you could have strolled down the hallway for all I care, even skip while you whistle a song but your not so keep those legs moving!" I can feel him put more speed into our run, it surprising I haven't fallen flat on my face with these heels. "I can't!" I struggle to breath properly "I'm not no athlete, not like you look at those soccer legs" my poor tiny feet are starting to hurt, the heel are getting to me. "geez" he says annoyed at all the waiting paparazzi. He throws his blazer over me and manages to make a small path way for me to squeeze and get across the room, but that doesn't change the fact that the flashing lights are blinding and with the speed we are going at makes me dizzy. "this is why I tell you to go with me on my runs" he manages to maneuver me through the sea of chaos. I'm not listening to him, I'm much more concentrated on not falling and breaking myself. I feel a burning sensation from my feet. I think my heels are cutting me. "Tai, my feet" I look up at his deranged head but he doesn't bother to look down at me or notice that I'm in pain which is really not like him. At all. "Tai!" I yell and yank my wrist away from him and stop dead on my tracks. Finally I am able to catch my breath.

We were far from the piranhas now and we didn't have to act all safe-like. I look at down at my feet, and they feel like they are on fire, sore from the unnecessary marathon Tai made me do. "You're already late, stop being a brat and making people wait on you!" he's mad I could tell but this isn't the first time I'm late, why was he in such a crappy mood? "But my feet they hurt really bad" he looks down and is daunted by the realization that I was running in heels. "Sorry" he apologies but does not look at me just at my feet. He bends over and stripes me of my shoes. I wiggle my pink toes "Tai?" I question him. "Sorry, I should have noticed, no I should have remembered" I feel bad because he was genuinely sorry. Without any warning Tai scoops me, up. "What are you doing?" he laughs "we still have to go to the second floor and if your like that" he points to my feet newly scarred feet with his eyes. "You're just going to hold us up" he has a bashful smile playing on his lips as he begins to run for the stairs. "Hey! Whose fault do you think it is?" he laughs "clearly yours, I mean who told you to wear heels?" I glare up at him and smack his chest lightly. "Who told you to forcefully make me run?" he shrugs "Who told you to wake up late?" I roll my eyes "who told you…" I'm stuck because I really don't have a come back.

Tai burst through the door like the knight he is in shining armor and all, rescuing the princess like always. "Didn't your mom tell its rude to make a lady run?" he marches up the stairs and acting as if its nothing but I can see the beat of sweat forming on his forehead. "My mom always told me to make sure Kari was never late for school" I whip off the sweat for him. He smirks up at him. "Thanks Meems" he fixes his grip on me once again. Getting a strong hold on me, I feel his muscles flex under his suit. Ohmygosh! His suit! I totally forgot about. I look at it crumpled under me, drenched in sweat. Oh Tai, oh stupid, stupid Tai always being the hero, always running head in first into trouble. How can he show up like this to a meeting?

I smile up at him but I don't think he noticed. I think he is concentrating on not dropping me. Funny, some how Tai managed to even make me forget about Yamato for a couple of minutes. Wonder what it was that brought me back to him? I don't want to think of him, but I can't help it. He was creeping back to my memory. His fair milky skin, his sky blue eyes, his golden blond hair.

None of his physical appearance resembled Tai's, nothing; they were completely different in personality just like in appearance. Complete opposite. The two stood at polar opposites. So I wonder who would I run to than? I caught myself. Mentally slapping myself for even thinking of such a ridiculous question! How dare I? The nerve of myself! I sigh but it goes unnoticed. I hear Tai struggle a bit as he grunts and pants lightly now.

Here was Tai carrying up the stairs (although it was his fault, but if I rea-lly think of it was more my fault for sleeping in) and ruining his knightly image just so I can be on time, and what was I doing? Comparing him to his ex-BFF and my ex-bf. I was pretty much leaving his ass for a pretty face. Not to mention that, pretty face totally broke my heart and humiliated me, us. Sorry Tai. I'm such a bad BFF. I roll my eyes because I am so ashamed of myself, not to mention annoyed. I deserve to have a broken nail or my nail polish to chip today as punishment for being such a bad BFF. I can feel Tai slowly slow down his speed and I realize we are just steps away from the door. I can feel him reach for the approaching door and I get a glimpse of his once again sweaty face, his eyebrows crumpled up together, him biting his lower lip. I realized something, something new. Something that I have never noticed of Tai, he is handsome, very handsome. Tai is handsome.


	5. The Knight and the Princess

Track 4.5 The Knight and his Princess

God, I thought Mimi is suppose to be light, but she isn't and my legs are on fire. Light as a feather, light as a damn feather, she is light like a damn feather. Didn't they say if you add a bunch of feathers, they are very heavy? I remember reading something like that. Dammit, I can feel the burning sensation. Maybe I should ask her to go on a diet? God what was I thinking (I think it's the pain talking?) if I do that she will surely kill me if I mention the "D" word. If I think about it asking her that would result in world war 3 and I'm not down for that. I would lose and Kari would probably side with her. That's 2 against 1. If I know anything about women or specifically speaking Mimi, which I do, is that, the topic of "weight" is a no man land and is asking for unnecessary stress and trouble. A solution to this might be to get Mimi to come with me on my morning jogs? No she would never wake up for that maybe afternoon run? That's more plausible, actually Mimi running is far from happening, it's more like wishful thinking. Women there are so troublesome, especially Mimi. Look at me now; I'm carrying her up the damn stairs! In a suit! All because her highness slept in, and then decided to play hide-and-go-seek! I'm like her stupid dependable knight saving her whenever she's in trouble, when did I sign up for this? To be Mimi's lifesaver? Geez Mimi will be the death of me, not even my little sister gives me this kind of stress. I sigh what was I thinking? She's my friend, no best friend no scratch that like a little sister, she's family and family stick together no matter what…not matter what, even if she will be the death of me. I look down at Mimi and I can tell she's thinking about something hard and I wonder what it might be, is it Matt? Is it her feet or maybe she's thinking about shoes or make-up? I hope the latter, for my sake and hers. My breath hitches with each step I take. Beats of sweat fall down my face but I ignore it. Forget about the pain forget about the pain. I recite to myself as I continue to run with Mimi in my arms. Just think Tai, think about anything. If think about it, I was being a total dick to Mimi today, and for no reason. Learning that Matt was in the building totally killed my day not to mention Mimi being late. Total buzz killer. Whatever. Next topic, gotta keep thinking or else I'll start to feel it again. I hope this makes up for making Mimi run. Hope she doesn't hold it against me…for too long. Geez I'm slowing down, I gotta run faster or else she will be really late. I fix my grip on her, holding her better and I try to pick up my speed, not that its much of a difference but I try, for her sake. Shit I'm struggling now and I grunt as we grow closer to the door, I let out a soft pant and I know she can hear it. I kick up using up all my strength to get to the door fast, I'm close to the taunting door and I swear I feel the doorknob in my hand. I bite my lips hard and when I feel the cold doorknob, I feel this immense release, like weight lifted off me. Wait! Weight is being lifted off me. I laugh as Mimi looks at me "you ok Tai? I think that little run made you crazy" she ask me concern. "I'm fine hurry and run! You're already late!" she is stun by the sudden realization that she is late. I throw her, her shoes and she manages to catch them. "thanks for the ride" she says and dashes away bare foot. I laugh, at the sudden image of Mimi running. I realized how boring my life would be if Mimi wasn't in it, I realize that my life revolves around Mimi. Gosh, I need a new life, a life that isn't Mimi. I smile watching her disappear.


End file.
